The Holy Dark Mage User
by cutezyeyes13
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia posseses both Dark and Holy magic. Full summary inside.


**Discaimer: I, Do not own fairy Tail. **

**WARNING: Terrible Story, wrong spellings and a lot of OC-ness. Heck, I'm just 12. Gomenasai~**

* * *

**Full Summary/Plot:**

Lucy Heartfilia, The girl who lost everything at the age of 12. Never mention July 7, x777 in front of her. It was the day she lost her Mother, Layla Heartfilia, her Dragon: Stellania "The Elemental Dragon" the Dragon who knew each and every spell of every Dragon ever lived, and her Left Eye. Why you ask? The girl has Holy Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic. Stellania just doing her job accidentally taught her Acnologia "The Black Dragon" 's Magic. It was actually Forbidden for a Mage to have Dark Magic and Holy magic, which can Kill you in a second. Due to this, she didn't die but it cost her her Left eye. Her magic consists: Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic and Celestial God Slayer Magic. Yes Three magic. Only few people could do that. It was Taught to her by The Celestial Spirit King. Which leads to this, Join Twelve years old Lucy Heartfilia in her journey!

* * *

**Year: x779**

"EEHH!" Fairy Tail's Makarov Dreyar, Laxus Dreyar, Porlyusica, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Levy McGarden, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss and Lisanna Strauss were in front of The Heartfilia's Main Mansion, mouth gaped.

"S-S-So-" Before they could utter a word, a Twelve year old blond arrived with a patch on her left eye.

"A-Ano, W-Who are y-you g-guys?"

The said group turned around to see a Twelve year old girl with blond her tied into a Right side ponytail wearing a White with Blue on the side of her sleeveless shirt with a collar, on top of it was a pink Mini- short sleeve Jacket ending at her ribs made out of scales, complete with a hood and Blue Mini-Skirt and Knee high boots. She was also wearing a Blue belt made out of scales and it had a Brown Key pouch with the Fairy Tail insignia sewed on it made out of scales at the right side and For the final touch was a Black whip at her left side made out of scales and at the tip of the whip was a heart.

"Ahh, Lucy-san! Okaerinasai!" Ms. Spetto said.

"T-Tadaima,Spetto-san" Lucy Heartfilia replied.

"Lucy-san, why are you soaked to the bone?" Ms. Spetto asked.

Lucy looked down and realized that she was still wet and blushed so she took her hood and hided her face.

"I-I k-kinda dropped A-Aquarius's Key and then she was mad so she blasted me with water. _Literally.."_

"Ahh, Aquarius-san got mad,huh. Well then, why don't you change your clothes already." Ms. Spetto said.

"Okay." Lucy said then left.

"So you were serious of her left eye then, Spetto-san" Porlyusica said.

"Hmm." Ms. Spetto answered.

"Spetto-san!"

Two little boy figures said running while waving

"Ara, Rouge-chan, Sting-kun!" Ms. Spetto said.

"Where's Lucy? She promised a rematch today." Sting Eucliffe said.

"More like forced." Rogue Cheney muttered

"Sh-Shut up." Sting muttered, embarrassed.

"She might be at the usual." Ms. Spetto said.

"Okay! Thanks!" The two said while running toward the "Usual"

"Wanna see a rematch?" Ms. Spetto asked the group.

"Hell Yeah!"

* * *

By the time they got to a small garden with a pond and trees, perfect for a training spot, the three kids were already looking at each other.

"Alright Lucy! It's 2 against 1! Me and Rogue vs. You! We lost last time, but this time!"Sting yelled.

"Hmm. No mercy! We won't stop until the both of us gives our you give!" Rogue continued.

Lucy nodded and then,

"Howaito doragon hōkō!"

"Shadoudoragon no hōkō!"

Two Roars came to Lucy with Excellent Accuracy until,

"Erementarudoragon no hōkō!" Lucy retorted back.

The audience was stunned a Single roar overlapping two roars.

Sting and Rogue were pushed back.

"Karyū no hōkō!" Lucy roared.

"H-How?!" Natsu muttered.

While others were mouth gaped Ms. Spetto explained.

"Lucy-san was taught by Stelliana, The Elemental Dragon, the one who knows all spells of every dragon. She's also a Celestial God Slayer. And a Celestial Spirit Mage" She said.

"Ten no kami no berō!" A roar similar to a dragon's roar came out of Lucy's Mouth, only it had stars and a black color.

"Kuso!" Sting Muttered

"Hakuryū no Tsume!" Sting yelled.

"Aisu doragon no hōkō!" Lucy Roared once again

"Tetsu doragon'u~ingu kōgeki!" Lucy yelled.

Sting and Rogue were pushed back once again.

"Oi! Remember my promise of me using Two Spells from Acnologia?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah!" Sting nodded

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"I'm using it now!" Lucy said.

Sting and Rogue were now on full alert.

"Kaosudoragon no hōkō!" A Black Roar came out of Lucy's mouth, making Sting and Rogue Hit and knock 5 trees down.

"Sting! Rogue!" Lucy prepared to run only to stop

"Lucy, You promised right?" Rogue said getting up.

"HM! We're Dragon Slayers,aren't we?" Sting smirked while getting up.

"And plus, You're a Celestial Spirit Mage! You're supposed to keep promises." Rogue countered.

"Well then." Lucy Smiled and took Aquarius's Key and Said.

"Open! The Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius! And the Gate of The Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy Yelled while taking Two Celestial Keys

"Che. What do you want now?" A Blue haired Mermaid, Aquarius said.

"Lucy-san's Body!" A Black and White Bull with a large ax, Taurus said.

"Please attack Sting and Rouge." Lucy said.

"Water Beam!"

"Rampage!"

"Howaitodoragon'u~ingu kōgeki!"

"Shadoudoragonkurō!"

The attacks clashed and made a mini Tornado, vanishing instantly.

Aquarius and Taurus already went back to the Spirit world.

"R-rogue? Sting?!" Lucy yelked in worry.

"W-we're fine!" The pair yelled and smiled.

"You win... tsk!" Sting muttered.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS: (Spells used were translated from English to Romaji by Google Translate, sorry if i'm wrong)**

_**1. Okaerinasai- Welcome Home**_

_**2. Tadaima- I'm Home/ I'm Back**_

_3. Howaito doragon hōkō- White Dragon's Roar_

_4. Shadoudoragon no hōkō- Shadow Dragon's Roar_

_5. Erementarudoragon no hōkō- Elemental Dragon's Roar_

_6. Karyū no hōkō- Fire Dragon's Roar_

_7. Ten no kami no berō- Celestial God's Bellow_

_8. Kuso- Damn_

_9. Hakuryū no Tsume- White Dragon's Claw_

_10. Aisu doragon no hōkō- Ice Dragon's Roar_

_11. Tetsu doragon'u~ingu kōgeki- Iron Dragon's Wing attack_

_12. Howaitodoragon'u~ingu kōgeki- White Dragon's Wing attack_

_13. Shadoudoragonkurō- Shadow Dragon's Claw_


End file.
